Lost Memories: The Azserous Missions
by Regist
Summary: While rummaging through her old war journals, Ellet discovers a small book and photo of two missing people. This is their story and what they did to change the second Europan War. And what does Largo have to do with all this? X-Over Davis Reiter's Virals.


**A/N: Whee. Plz tell me if you like. This story was arequest from a friend of mine. Sorry if you don't like X-Over fics, I'm in lone With Cail Rumden from Davis Reiter's Virals. Well, guess it's copyright time everyone!**

**I do not own the mentioned peeps, for if I did, a massive yaoi orgy would take place in my bedroom. ​(​'​-​'​​)​ ​-​-​-​-​-​OMG KIRBY​!​!​!​!​ XD**

**Prologue: Memories of a War (Found in the Attic)**

Ellet was aging well. She still looked like that of a twenty year old, being thirty and all.. It was a sunny day, and she was rummaging through her old dairies and war notes in her attic. Ellet stood and sighed, looking around the dusty room. She spotted an old war chest and smiled. During her travels with Squad 7, she carried that around with her, or the Edelweiss did at least. She squatted in front of the blue chest and unpicked the gold lock with the Gallian symbol on it. It fell to the wooden floor with a thud and Ellet smirked, opening the case to examine it's contents. There were old books and pictures, trinkets and other valuable things that meant a lot to Ellet.

Ellet started to sort through the items, she stopped when she came across the log journal of Squad 7 and a group photo of it's members.

"Aw. Well, what do we have here?" Ellet said as she carried the book and photo downstairs and into her study. She sat at her desk and leaned back, letting the memories wash over her as she stared intently at the photo. There was Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott standing on the Edelweiss, with Rosie Starks and Isla Gunther at the tank's side. The rest of the squad was there too,; Ted, Karl, Edy, Nancy, Cherry, Nash, Homer, and who could forget the mascot; Hans. Ellet then looked to see Largo Potter, the squads' handsome burly veteran with his arm around someone, but the photo was cut off at the side.

"Huh?" Ellet thought as she noticed that the photo was bent at the side where Largo's arm was cut from the photo. Carefully, Ellet slipped her finger to the side and unclasped it. Now she could see what Largo's arm was around, and two people she hardly remembered and forgotten all about. How could she forget them, they were a major part in the end, but they seemed so distant from Ellet, she had totally forgotten them. One was a male, tall, built, with a handsome face and stubble, and spiky black hair. He had brilliant blue eyes and was blushing slightly, due to Largo's closeness and his arm around him, pulling him closer to Largo. The other was female, on the short and skinny side, with long brown hair that was clipped to the side and a kind face that complemented her green eyes. They both were in uniform and holding rifles. They must have been scouts.

Ellet contemplated on them as she open her journal and looked over the bios for the two. Minutes later, she found them on the fifth page.

"Cail Rumden. Age: 17. Origins: N/A" Ellet recited. Weird. She had never asked where Cail had come from. She then turned her attention to the girl's bio. "Jillian 'Jill' Morris. Age: 19. Origins: Came from the small town of Bruhl. Lived as a flower shop owner and fled the town after Imperial attack. Enlisted to have a secure place to live."

"_**Cail Rumden and Jill Morris." **_Ellet pondered as she leaned back again in her chair. These two seemed odd. Ellet sighed and placed the book on the edge of the table. She started to rock back and forth in her seat, and she then accidentally kicked the table leg. The book fell to the floor on it's face with it's pages open. "Oops!" Ellet stated and bent down to pick it up. When she lifted it off the floor, she spotted a smaller book that must have been inside the bigger one. Ellet the noticed the middle of the bigger book was hollowed out so the smaller could fit and be hidden.

"Scandalous!" Ellet said gleefully as she picked up the book. It was red and leather bounded, with a good amount of pages too. Ellet read the insignia on the front. It was embedded and had silver lettering.

_The aszerus missions._

"Aszerus Missions?" Ellet questioned. "Ah. I remember now."

Ellet smiled sadly to herself and leaned back, opening the cover and noticing the insignia on the back of it. She let a frown appear and sighed, turning to the next page. She started to remember writing this and settled in for a read.

" The year was 1935 and it was the start of the second Europan War…."

////VC////

_Save me. Save me from what will linger, in this world._

_Just when you thought it was over._

_Drowning in the hell we made._

_Save me._

It was a large room bated in red. There sat a man with a stern look upon his face. He tapped his bony fingers on his marble desk as he looked at the man in front of him. The man in front looked to be a scientist and he looked in high spirits. In his arm he clutched a manila folder and tossed it in front of the man onto the desk.

"The field tests are done Gregor." The scientist said in a squeaky voice. "Our little friend here poses more of a threat than the prince's beloved Valkyrian."

Berthold Gregor; Major General of the Imperian army, smiled evilly and leaned back into his chair. His cold eyes stared ruthlessly at the lowly scientist. Gregor flipped through the manila folder, it's contents of grave importance.

"And what of the original?" Gregor questioned. The scientist cocked his head nervously and started to shake from under the General's cold glare and icy tone. "What of the original…?" Gregor asked again.

"He was lost in confusion after Gallian troops attacked us in The Barious Desert. We don't know his outcome. But we did manage to extract some field data from him and DNA for the copies."

"Hmm. All is done then. Unfortunate for the original though, we could have learned so much more from him, but with this superior advantage, we'll crush anyone who opposes us. The Imperial Nation will rule this world."

"Yes sir!" The scientist agreed. Gregor nodded and looked at the photo in the manila folder. It showed a young man with black hair a the devil's eyes. He had a crazed look on his face and his hands held fire that receded up his forearms. Gregor closed the folder and leaned back.

////VC////

_**The Gallian Capital of Randgriz**_

Jillian Morris walked the lonely road to Randgriz. She was halfway across the Valsel Bridge. It was a beautiful sight, but when you are alone, nothing can seem beautiful anymore. She was carrying a small bag of belongings and wore the traditional Gallian Forces uniform. Today was to be her first day in the armed forces. And she was trying to give herself a pep talk.

"Alright Jill. You can do this. There's nothing to be worried about. You're doing this to get stable and have a career. So, you might be afraid, but who cares! Fear leads to motivation! If you just think about the positives, everything will turn out ok!" She said to herself as she entered the main gates of Randgriz.

Jill awed at the city's magnificent size. She was entering the main street and stopped to look at all of the little shops and café's. Then she noticed a flower shop. That brought back wonderful and painful memories. It looked just like hers and her father's.

"Father…. I'm doing this for you." She muttered as she walked by it. Soon, she found a little corner of the street where a young woman with frizzy blonde hair and a brown cap, a whit dress shirt and overalls, with brown shoes and round glasses, wrote furiously on a pad of paper. Jill wondered if she was a reporter or something. The woman then caught sight of Jill and grinned widely. She hopped off the wooden crate she was sitting on and trotted over to Jill.

"Ah! I'd say from you're uniform, you in the armed forces no? What's your name?! No wait, what squad are you in? Haven't seen you before though, are you new? What's your favorite thing to do? Why did you join?! Oh, by the way I'm Ellet! So…?" Ellet said quickly. Jill felt bombarded by the reporter's questions.

"My name is Jillian Morris, but people call me Jill. Yes, I'm new, and I have been assigned as Squad 7's newest scout. I like-"

"Ooh! Squad 7 huh?" Ellet interjected. "I follow them around to get the best scoops. Quite a bunch they are. Are you heading there now? I mean, to HQ?"

Jill nodded solemnly. Ellet bounced in anticipation. She grabbed Jill's skinny wrist and started to drag her away. "Miss Ellet! You're hurting me!" Jill whined. Ellet turned and smiled as they broke off into a run. "Come on! I'll take you there. But we have to hurry. I want to see Welkin and Alicia, maybe I'll get another interview. And I want to learn more about you, Miss New Recruit!"

And with that said, Ellet and Jill ran all the way up to HQ, laughing along the way.

////VC////

_**Captain Varrot's Private Study: Meeting of the Squad Leaders**_

Eleanor Varrot sat behind her wide, mahogany desk. In front of her stood Welkin Gunther and Alicia Melchiott, Faldio Landzatt and Zaka. They were waiting for Capitan Varrot to respond. Varrot sighed and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"There isn't much we can do. He shows excellent power as a recruit. We'll make him a scout and assign him to your squad Welkin. Since you are the one's who found him out in the Barious Desert. But we need to keep a close eye on him, he may be an Imperial spy, even if he can't remember any of his past except his name." Varrot stated. Welkin nodded and looked at Alicia. Alicia sighed.

"Capitan. What if he is an Imperial?" Alicia addressed.

"We are not discriminating against country origin Private. Just because someone was from that country, doesn't mean they are part of it's war." Varrot snuffed.

"I think Capitan's right." Zaka interjected. "He looks like a good guy. Right Faldio?"

"Heh, I don't really trust it, but what Varrot orders; happens."

"Right then. Now, as for the next assignment. Squad 7 shou-" Varrot started, but then stopped when a soft knock came from the door. "Come in."

Jill and Ellet slowly shuffled in and walked up to the main desk. Jill placed her hand to her forehead and saluted. " Grunt Soldier Jillian Morris at your command Capitan."

"Ah. You must be the new scout." Welkin said, shaking Jill's hand. "Welcome to my squad. I'm your lieutenant; Welkin Gunther. And this is Alicia Melchiott, she will be your Sergeant."

"Yes. I am Jillian Morris, but call me Jill. And this is-"

"No need for introduction! Welkie knows me already!" Ellet laughed as she slid up on Welkin, and from what Jill could gather, this seemed to bug Alicia.

"Ellet?! How did you?"

"Aha. Jillian brought me with her."

"Sorry, she insisted." Jill apologized.

"Enough!" Varrot snapped. Everyone looked at her and bowed in apology. She looked at Jill and smiled. "Welcome to the team. You may head to the barracks now to get settled in. That will be all."

"Yes Capitan." Jill said eagerly.

"Oh, and take her with you." Varrot grumbled as she pointed to Ellet. Jill nodded and dragged Ellet off of Welkin, apologized, and left, much to Ellet's protest. Varrot sighed and rubbed her forehead in pain. She was getting a headache. "What a pain."

"I don't know. I think she may add some color to the team." Welkin said.

"Or more of Ellet then I can handle." Alicia sighed.

////VC////

_**Squad 7 R and D Center: Hanger 4; Edelweiss.**_

Largo handed Cail a cup of coffee as the two sat atop the battle tank; Edelweiss. Cail looked at the brown liquid in question and gave his thanks to Largo. Since Cail was found, the only person he could connect to was Largo. Largo was the one that had spotted him lying unconsciously in the desert as they were heading home. If no one had found him, he would probably be dead.

"Hey kid." Largo suddenly said. "Are you sure you can't remember how you gotten there, or anything else?"

"No. I've tried, but everything comes in fuzzy. I wish I had a better answer for you." Cail said sadly. He went into his uniform pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Largo and lit his up. He and Largo enjoyed the effects of the nicotine.

"You smoke, it's not a memory, but a habit. There's something about you." Largo noticed. Cail stopped and parted his lips halfway in surprise. He was right. Why did he smoke? When did he start? "You're right. Huh."

"Yep." Largo said in high spirits. He watched as the kid smoked and drank his coffee. Largo felt like he knew the kid, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The Lancer sighed silently and they both sat and conversed for a while. During their talk, Largo would point out things Cail did, thus defining him. Like how he would make weird expressions or rub the stubble on his chin when he was thinking. Cail thanked Largo when he pointed that stuff out. Largo would laugh and brush it off. Largo wanted to see Cail in action. During the combat training, Cail showed impeccable talent and no flaws what so ever. He was skilled with a rifle and hand to hand, he beat all the other recruits in a matter of seconds. Yes, Cail Rumden was a mystery.

One that would tie Largo's, Jill's, Ellet's, and his life together in a sea of love, deceit, pain and death. All while a war was going on….

////VC////

A/N: Oops. This was way longer then it should have been. Oh well. How do you guys like? Yes, it's another tie in with Davis Reiter's Virals. I just love the characters so much. And Largo too! He is my crush right now, along with Ellet. She is so up there, it's hilarious! Yes, this will be a Largo/Cail. Don't know if Jill will get anyone just yet. Any ideas?


End file.
